This invention relates to tool holders having indexable insert receiving pockets that detachably hold inserts during cutting operations.
The tool holders have a bore through a bottom of the insert receiving pocket and an elongated pin member is disposed in said bore. The upper end of the pin enters into the region of the pocket and registers with a center hole in the insert to be clamped. Movement of the upper portion of the pin is effected in some manner so that the upper part of the pin engages the center hole and clamps the insert to a side wall of the pocket in the tool holder.
Examples of such tool holders are evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,822, issued to D. G. Jones, and assigned to applicant corporation. Further examples of these types of tool holders are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,516; 3,316,616; 3,889,332; 3,579,776; 3,491,421; 3,555,786 and 3,496,296.